


acting class.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [88]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100, alterante universe - modern: no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: They met when they were paired up for an exercise in their shared acting class.or: Anakin and Padmé are in the same acting class and they begin getting to know each other better.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 2
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	acting class.

**Author's Note:**

> day 88, drabble 88.
> 
> Prompt 088 - acting.

They met when they were paired up for an exercise in their shared acting class. Anakin didn’t think much of it at first, but soon he found himself talking with Padmé after every class. Then they started getting coffee after the class or meeting up for a walk through the park with pastries in hand. When an exercise came up where you had to kiss your partner, both Anakin and Padmé were very nervous about it. The kiss ended up feeling special, and once class was over, Anakin asked if he could kiss her again. Padmé grinned and said yes.


End file.
